petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Shop
The Mystery Shop is a store which sells "mysterious items," including: *'Glow in the Dark items' - decorative objects which "glow" when a light switch is placed in the room and turned off *'Mystery Eggs' - Random egg which contains either clothing or decorative items. *'Mystery Boxes' - Boxes which contain one random item of clothing, decorative items, or other Mystery Boxes. *'Win or Lose Boxes' - Random box in the same style as Mystery Boxes, but with a large chance to get hit by a pie instead of gaining an object. Owner The owner of the Mystery Shop is "?". No one knows his name, so he is referred to either as the Mystery Shopkeeper, or simply "?". The story of how this store and the owner appeared, according to the Pet Society blog, is below: : "The appearance of "?"'s Mystery Store, like most things associated with it, was shrouded in mystery. According to residents, it just simply appeared overnight, with no fanfare, announcement or explanation. While several pets were in the area at the time -- Perry was taking a delivery of caramel syrup and gravy, and Mr. Shuttleworth was seen hurrying away from some bins which had been loudly knocked over -- none saw the Mystery Store being built, nor its mysterious owner, "?". : : ''By morning a crowd of pets had gathered around the mysterious store, clamouring for a glimpse inside while not daring to enter. Preston, who had been watching from his furniture shop, eventually wandered over and walked on in, puzzled at what all the fuss was about. He emerged soon after, holding a signed agreement for the Mystery Store to sell ''Prestons Mystery Boxes for him. The details of the deal are unknown, but it has been noted that 'Preston' receives large regular deliveries of chocolate of late.'" History The Mystery Shop was introduced to Pet Society on March 16, 2009. Previously, Mystery Boxes were located in what is now the Furniture Store, and Mystery Egg machines did not yet exist. This shop has gone through several transformations as Playfish has changed the graphics of the game. Versions of the Mystery Store are seen below. MysteryShop.jpg|Mystery Shop, as introduced March 2009 Mystery-shop-icon.png|The old Mystery Shop logo, 2009 mysteryShop2010..png|From March 5 to November 3, 2010 mystery_shop_1110.png|The current Mystery Shop as of November 4, 2010 Mystery Shop Items The shop is divided into two sections: Mystery Boxes & Eggs, and Glow in the Dark. Newly arrived items will appear in the Mystery Boxes & Eggs section for a week, and then will be moved to their respective categories. To view items that are no longer in the Mystery Store, see Category:Old Mystery Store Items. OWO / Last Week in Stores items (please update weekly) mystery-shopkeeper.png|? says: "No TWS or Last Week items right now!" Mystery Boxes & Eggs Mystery Boxes mermaid_kingdom_costumes.png|Mermaid Kingdom Costumes wonderland_mystery_outfits.png|Wonderland Mystery Outfits hideeni_costume_mystery_box.png|Hideeni Costume Mystery Box cheap_mystery_box.png|Cheap Mystery Box mystery_box.png|Mystery Box expensive_mystery_box.png|Expensive Mystery Box A_win_or_lose_box.png|Win or Lose Box fairy_tale_mystery_box.png|Fairy Tale Mystery Box wwf_mystery_box.png|WWF Mystery Box revival_mystery_box.png|Revival Mystery Box High Seas Mystery Outfits.png|High Seas Mystery Outfits Student Wizards Mystery Outfits.png|Student Wizards Mystery Outfits Dark Wizard Mystery Outfits.jpg|Dark Wizard Mystery Outfits Wizard Allies Mystery Outfits.jpg|Wizard Allies Mystery Outfits Mystery Eggs mad_hatter_mystery_egg_machine.png|Mad Hatter Mystery Egg build_a_plushie_mystery_egg_machine.png|Build-a-Plushie Mystery Egg Dolls house mystery egg machine.png|Dolls House Mystery Egg Items|link=Dolls House Mystery Egg Items Fun_park_mystery_egg_machine.png|Fun Park Mystery Egg Items Japanese_garden_mystery_egg_machine.png|Japanese Garden Mystery Egg Snow white mystery egg machine.png|Snow White Mystery Egg Items|link=Snow White Mystery Egg Items m.jpg|Zodiac Mystery Egg|link=Zodiac Mystery Egg Glow in the Dark Items Note -- the Mystery Shop does not sell every Glow in the Dark item in the game - many are sold in other shops or are available through random boxes or eggs. See Glow in the Dark Items for a listing of all these items. Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.44.02 PM.png|Cozy Cottage Fireplace Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.35.01 PM.png|Autumn Candle Trio Screen Shot 2011-11-21 at 10.37.18 PM.png|Autumn Centerpiece Screen Shot 2011-11-25 at 7.35.30 PM.png|Autumn Leaf Candle golden_light_switch.png|Golden Light Switch gothic_light_switch.png|Gothic Light Switch light_switch.png|Light Switch white_light_switch.png|White Light Switch small_museum_wall_light.png|Small Museum Wall Light big_museum_wall_light.png|Big Museum Wall Light lamp_post_with_bins.png|Lamp Post with Bins modern_luxury_chandelier.png|Modern Luxury Chandelier luxury_lounge_bar.png|Luxury Lounge Bar magnificent_prince_statue.png|Magnificent Prince Statue evil_sea_witch_cave_entrance.png|Evil Sea Witch Cave Entrance evil_sea_witch_table.png|Evil Sea Witch Table fairy_godmother.png|Fairy Godmother cinderella_glass_slipper.png|Cinderella Glass Slipper glass_lantern_tree_seed.png|Glass Lantern Tree Seed cinderella_castle_grandfather_clock.png|Cinderella Castle Grandfather Clock cinderella_castle_lamp_post.png|Cinderella Castle Lamp Post cheshire_cat_tree.png|Cheshire Cat Tree blue_caterpillar_decor.png|Blue Caterpillar Decor cast_iron_heart_lamp_post.png|Cast Iron Heart Lamp Post white_carnival_lamp_post.png|White Carnival Lamp Post mayan_magical_crown.png|Mayan Magical Crown camping_lantern.png|Camping Lantern spectacular_chinese_firecrackers.png|Spectacular Chinese Firecrackers vintage_live_music_stage.png|Vintage Live Music Stage vintage_white_and_silver_ceiling_lamp.png|Vintage White and Silver Ceiling Lamp vintage_striped_table_lamp.png|Vintage Striped Table Lamp apawllo_theatre_sign.png|Apawllo Theater Sign opera_house_chandelier.png|Opera House Chandelier hospital_x-ray_machine.png|Hospital X-Ray Machine (PFC) hospital_emergency_sign.png|Hospital Emergency Sign celebration_statue_of_liberty.png|Celebration Statue of Liberty rooftop_terrace_floor_lamp.png|Rooftop Terrace Floor Lamp rooftop_terrace_light_string.png|Rooftop Terrace Light String santa_paws_lamp_post.png|Santa Paws Lamp Post icy_lamp.png|Icy Lamp modern_holiday_string_lights.png|Modern Holiday String Lights restaurant_kitchen_hanging_ceiling_light.png|Restaurant Kitchen Hanging Ceiling Light restaurant_standing_lamp.png|Restaurant Standing Lamp restaurant_wall_lamp.png|Restaurant Wall Lamp vintage_brass_ceiling_light.png|Vintage Brass Ceiling Light Mechanical_flower_seed.png|Mechanical Flower Seed sweet_country_ceiling_light.png|Sweet Country Ceiling Light Ghostly bear plushie.png|Ghostly Bear Plushie Ghost potion.png|Ghost Potion submarine_toy.png|Submarine Toy green_alien_spaceship.png|Green Alien Spaceship Luminous_tree_with_chinese_lanterns.png|Luminous Tree with Chinese Lanterns paper_ceiling_lamp.png|Paper Ceiling Lamp luminous_fish_japanese_lantern.png|Luminous Fish Japanese Lantern retro_neon_pet_society_sign.png|Retro Neon Pet Society Sign elegant_black_lamp_post.png|Elegant Black Lamp Post luminous_wall_light.png|Luminous Wall Light luminous_small_string_light.png|Luminous Small String Light luminous_large_string_light.png|Luminous Large String Light luminous_stage_light.png|Luminous Stage Light luminous_stage_rig.png|Luminous Stage Rig luminous_minature_lighthouse.png|Luminous Miniature Lighthouse luminous_pink_heart_string.png|Luminous Pink Heart String fish_biscuit.png|Fish Biscuit (PFC) luminous_pet_star_plaque.png|Luminous Pet Star Plaque (PFC) luminous_simple_makeup_table.png|Luminous Simple Makeup Table Category:Stores